


Tale As Old As Time

by heyitslee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Dean being a git but not too explicit, Disney-Level Violence, Dragon!Harry, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, i can't title thank the lord for the disney song, ie not much but still....violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy takes his sister and runs away from his stepfather to find a castle deep in the woods. There he finds a surly dragon, an exasperated wizard and something else...</p><p> </p><p>Prompt fill for Hartwin Secret Santa Summer 2016. Beauty and the Beast AU with grumpy Dragon!Harry and Merlin as his friend/housekeeper who has magic because....reasons. And it looks like I can't summarize either</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imcaptainrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcaptainrum/gifts).



> This was super fun to plan and write and I had the perfect excuse to listen to a ton of disney love songs.  
> When imagining Harry as a dragon I like to think Monstrous Nightmare but less spiky and only a little bigger than Night Fury size. He's got to fit into that castle after all.  
> This is my first Hartwin fic so I apologize if it is terrible. Beta'd by my lovely friend, who I will name after mine has been revealed

He'd had enough.

Dean had threatened him and his sister one too many times. With a rushed assurance from his mother that she could handle him, he took his baby sister and a small bag of supplies and ran.

Now Eggsy was here, the wind whipping his hair and throwing the rain into his face like daggers. He tightened his hold on Daisy, drawing the blanket further over her head to try and shelter her.

Through the rain, he saw the faint outline of a building. He stumbled towards it; the initial adrenaline had worn off and exhaustion was starting to take over. When he finally had the door within arm's reach, he could barely lift to knock - but he didn't need to, as the door fell open with a loud creak and closed behind him with a crash.

Too tired to question much, he walked in and all but collapsed on the stone floor. Daisy has fallen asleep herself and Eggsy leant back so he could sit cross-legged and settle her in his lap. He wrung his hands, trying to regain feeling in his fingers - he would have to try to find a fire. Looking around he could see no sign of an inhabitant. The castle looked lived in, sure, but the candle on the polished wooden table looked as if it had been put out many hours ago. He wondered for a moment if the owner was still asleep somehow, but he was proven wrong by the sudden sound of footsteps. He quickly straightened up, preparing to be unceremoniously shoved back out into the rain.

The man that appeared was completely bald, with spectacles and sharp features set into a kind expression. Nevertheless, Eggsy picked up Daisy again and got to his feet, wishing he'd just stop dripping all over the stranger's floor.

"Are you alright there, lad?" the stranger asked, his accent thick. Eggsy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really need some shelter. I have nowhere else to go. If you want I'll be gone in the morning, but could you please spare shelter for the night?" The stranger gave him a pitying look. A flare of indignance rose up, but Eggsy forced it down, reminding himself he probably looked very pitiable right then; some miserable wet thing with an infant in one arm and a measly bag of possessions in the other.

"There's only a couple of hours left of the night, lad. And I couldn't send you away with a child. Come on, I'll get a fire going and some dry clothes for you," the stranger said, starting to leave the hallway and beckoning Eggsy to over his shoulder. He couldn't help but grin in relief as he followed the stranger to a large living room. The room was decorated finely with beautiful patterns on the walls and engraving on the chairs and tables. By the time he'd taken his fill of the room, the stranger had got a blazing fire going.

"Wait here and I'll get you some clothes." Eggsy nodded as the stranger left. He walked over to the fire and sat cross-legged again, settling Daisy in his lap as she was before. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the fire wash over him, almost relaxing before more footsteps interrupted him, someone different judging by the heavier sound of the steps. Could it be the head of the house? There was also a short clattering noise with step - was this person, if that, wearing armour?

His questions were answered when the door of the room opened to reveal no human but a scaled reptilian creature with a pointed snout. Eggsy froze in fear as it entered the room and the rest of its body came into view; it was around the size of a horse and carriage, though shorter due to its lizard-like sprawling stance. Its scales were a deep navy, with golden flecks where they reflected the firelight. What caught Eggsy's attention, however, were the wings folded against the creature's - dragon's? - side. his resulting sharp breath drew the attention of the dragon and it snapped its head to glare at him. A low rumble started from the dragon as it bared its teeth, showing off an array of fangs. It started to advance slowly and Eggsy discovered the clattering noise was that of the dragon's huge claws against the stone floor. He prepared to scrabble backwards when there came a shout from the doorway.

"Harry, leave them alone!" Both of them turned to see the man from before with a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"You know I allow no visitors, Merlin. They are trespassing," 'Harry' said, still growling. Eggsy marvelled for a moment at how the dragon could talk, but put it aside in favour of pleading his case.

"We seek only shelter, we will be gone as soon-"

"No!" the dragon roared, making Eggsy cover his ears and Merlin wince. 'Harry' started to say something else, but Daisy chose that time to wake up and wail at the top of her lungs.

"You...have an infant with you?" Harry asked, almost all malice gone from his voice and replaced with confusion. Eggsy didn't reply, too busy rocking Daisy and gently shushing her. Merlin spoke for him.

"Yes, he does. They can at least stay the night, can't they, Harry?" The dragon gave them both a long look and finally nodded. He turned to Eggsy.

"Do you have a family, a place to stay permanently, ah..."

"Eggsy, and not anymore, no." Harry paused in thought for another moment.

"Then you may stay until you find one. Just...don't cause trouble. Stay out of my way. Find a way to stop that crying," he said, and stalked out of the room, keeping his tail close as to not knock anything and dispel the haughtiness of his exit. Eggsy watched him go with held breath that he only let go when he heard the close of a door upstairs. Merlin had already sighed and started talking by then, commenting on how 'utterly rude' Harry was. He ushered Eggsy to stand up, and guided him through the rooms, muttering along the way.

"Terribly sorry, Eggsy, he's such a beast, you only have to be careful around because he owns the place but he'll sort himself out -" he paused for only a second as he opened the door to a bedroom bigger than Eggsy's sitting room - "and here you can change yourself and the child, then get some rest. This is your room for however long you're staying." He pointed a finger at the fireplace and a fire burst up, crackling lazily. Smiling at the mixture of shock and awe on Eggsy's face, he nodded once and left, pulling the doors shut behind him.

Once Eggsy had changed Daisy, rocked her until she fell asleep again and changed himself into the bedclothes Merlin had found - or perhaps conjured - he sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. It was certainly fancier than anything he'd expected to see in his life, and he wondered how on earth he could go from shivering and lost in the forest to warm and dry in a grand castle in the space of ten minutes. A castle with a dragon as its owner.

He looked at Daisy's sleeping form, curled up with a pillow the other side of her to make sure she didn't fall out in the night.

"What a situation we have here, Daisy. I guess we should do what we always do - make the most of it." He sighed, climbed into the soft, warm bed and stared at the intricate patterns on the ceiling for all of a minute before his eyes finally slid shut.


	2. A Discovery

Eggsy was woken in the morning by a soft yet insistent knocking on the door. He mumbled an invitation and watched through bleary eyes as Merlin walked through the door. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and he wondered how on Earth neither Daisy nor he had woken up earlier. He looked over to where she was starting to wake up and checked her. Sure enough, he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Are you coming down for lunch?" Merlin asked. Eggsy sat up instantly in shock.

"Lunch? How long was I asleep?" Merlin laughed.

"The right amount of time for someone who arrived here so late. Come on, you need something to eat," he said, nodding his head towards the door. Eggsy shook his head.

"Daisy needs changing first. Could you wait for me please?" He added the 'please' as an afterthought, remembering that he was only here because Harry had let him stay, and Merlin wasn't obliged to give him anything, let alone a bed and a meal. Merlin, however, smiled and nodded.

"I'll be just outside. You still don't know your way round yet." He turned and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Eggsy turned again to Daisy, who was now fully awake and scrunching up her face. Eggsy sighed and grabbed his bag, searching through for her underwear and tissues. After changing her he checked the bedsheets; thankfully they were still clean and dry. He picked Daisy up, set her so her weight was mainly on his hip, walked to the door.

Merlin was waiting outside and started walking as soon as Eggsy opened the door, making him walk a little faster than normal to keep up with Merlin's long, quick strides. As he led them through more of the castle, Eggsy tried to take note of what doors he went through. It wasn't too complicated, but he was still glad when Merlin finally stopped in one room and gestured for him to sit down at a grand dining table laden with food. There was several bowls of soup of all different rich colours; plates filled with loaves of bread; platters of sandwiches. Eggsy only saw that much food on one table at Christmas. He glanced nervously at Merlin, who had already sat down and started filling up his bowl. Merlin looked up, noticed him standing awkwardly and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Have your fill, Eggsy. God knows you look like you need it. Will the lass be alright with the soup?" he asked. Eggsy nodded quickly and sat down, setting Daisy on his lap. He filled a bowl and set it to the side to cool for Daisy, then filled his own plate to the brim.

Merlin broke the silence.

"So, Eggsy, what were you and Daisy running from?" Eggsy startled at the question, almost dropping the sandwich in his hand.

"How did you know we were..." he trailed off as he saw Merlin raise an eyebrow.

"Why else would you be in the forest at such an ungodly hour with nothing but a little bag of clothes and food?" Eggsy felt heat rise up his cheeks: it _was_ pretty obvious. He stammered for a few seconds before sighing quietly.

"I just couldn't live in the same house as Dean anymore. That ba - I mean - he was unbearable. Always shouting, blowing our money, threatening Daisy and me. I couldn't take it. I hate that man. If I ever his face again I'd smash it in," Eggsy snarled through gritted teeth. He suddenly remembered who he was speaking to and looked up in alarm to see Merlin giving him an unfathomable stare.

"Well, no, I wouldn't, I - " Eggsy rushed to defend himself, but Merlin cut him off.

"Why not?" Eggsy stared in shock. This man was certainly different from anything he'd expect from someone living in a _castle_.

"I, well, I couldn't. All his mates would just kill me on the spot, and I'm not exactly the best fighter around,” he admitted. He tested Daisy's soup and gave her a spoonful.

“I'll teach you then.” Eggsy didn't catch himself that time before he dropped Daisy's spoon. The clatter as it hit the floor unfroze him, and he scrambled to pick it up. He placed it back on the table carefully, looking sheepishly at Merlin, whose stare didn't change as he flicked a finger and moved another spoon to rest against the bowl.

“Starting tomorrow, I'll teach you how to sword-fight. If you want,” Merlin said, leaning back in his chair. Eggsy nodded incredulously, a smile starting to break on his face.

“Yes, thank you,” he said quickly as he continued to feed Daisy, making sure to catch any dribbles before they too hit the floor. He still felt quite guilty about that, but something told him he didn't have to worry.

They ate in companionable silence for a while more. Eggsy vaguely wondered where Harry was, but brushed it off. It was best to avoid thinking about him altogether, lest he have some sort of mind-reading ability. Eggsy stifled a shudder at the thought.

When all three of them had finished, Merlin waved a hand and sent the dishes a narrow hallway. Eggsy watched them go with some lingering disbelief.

“How does a tour of the castle sound?” Merlin asked. Eggsy agreed, glad to have his curiosity about the layout of the castle satisfied. If he was really staying here until he found a home, well then, he'd have to get well acquainted with the whereabouts of everything. There was little chance of him finding a home anytime soon.

Merlin led him through the entire east wing of both floors, starting by following where the dishes had gone, a tunnel-like hallway that led out to the kitchens. There Eggsy barely stopped his jaw from dropping at the sight of the dishes washing themselves. Merlin carried on unfazed, turning to Eggsy as he opened the next door into another hallway.

“I assume you're curious as to why there is a dragon in the castle, and why I call him Harry,” he said. So much for keeping him off his mind. Eggsy agreed with a “Quite” regardless; after all, Merlin was right.

“The thing is he isn't actually a dragon. He's a lord, cursed like that by a wizard because of his arrogance. Or at least, that's what the wizard said. He was quite right, but I see no reason to make him a dragon for it. Either way, that arrogance is mostly gone. Harry's wallowed in his regret for almost 10 years now; the only thing remaining is his pride. You'd have more luck prying a scale off him than getting rid of that.

“It's what made him let all the staff go the next day. We've tried everything but that pride stops him from asking for help from anyone but me, and I'm just not strong enough to break something so dark. The only thing that can break – oh, hello, Harry.” They were walking up the main staircase when Harry came down from a room to the right. He stopped when Merlin greeted him, giving the three of them a scowl.

“What are you doing, Merlin?” he asked suspiciously. Eggsy could feel Daisy tense up against him and held her tighter.

“Showing Eggsy the castle,” Merlin replied casually, obviously used to Harry's hostility.

“Fine. But don't show him the west wing,” Harry grumbled. He turned his glare to Eggsy, “That goes for you too. Stay away from the upstairs west wing.”

Daisy suddenly started hiccuping, dispelling the tension immediately. Harry left quickly in the direction of the kitchens, causing a slight rush of wind in his wake. Daisy was getting closer and closer to crying now, and Eggsy quickly walked down the steps to the front door. Merlin followed him as he pushed it open and stepped outside into the cool air. He couldn't exactly prevent Daisy from crying, so he figured he'd least distance her from Harry.

He rocked Daisy gently from side to side as he stood, repeating the usual “It's okay, Daisy, shh,” in his most soothing voice. Merlin joined him, looking concernedly at them.

“What's wrong?” he asked quietly. Eggsy sighed, continuing to rock Daisy.

“A few things, probably. Most likely she misses her mum. Or she's teething a bit. Could be anything. Could be nothing. Sometimes they just cry, sometimes it's for something they can't really understand or communicate yet.” He offered Daisy his finger to gnaw on, but she turned her head away, still sniffling. He was still grateful she hadn't got to screaming before he calmed her down.

“Maybe she just really doesn't like Harry,” Eggsy added. Merlin laughed suddenly, and Eggsy joined in, chuckling and trying not to jostle Daisy too much before finally going back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost everyone knew that “curiosity killed the cat”, and that thought kept running through Eggsy's mind hours later as he got out of bed as quietly as possible and walked as softly as he could out of his room, up the main stairs and to the hallway on the right. Coming out from underneath one of the doors was a soft, flickering, golden light.

Eggsy fiercely reminded himself that “satisfaction brought it back” as he walked up the door, listening carefully before gently pushing the door open. The room he was met with was a wreck; every piece of furniture was ripped or broken, or both. The wallpaper was ripped too, including a picture on the wall of someone Eggsy had never seen before. He wondered if it was Harry as a man, but was distracted by the source of the light he had seen under the door -  a bright orange flame encased in glass resting on a tiny table. What made him step closer in awe was the fact that the flame didn't have a fuel and wasn't touching the bottom of the glass. It instead seemed to emanate from a point a couple of centimetres from the base of the glass case.

The glass itself seemed undamaged by the fire, somehow, and it seemed to have its own dim glow. Eggsy reached out his hand and carefully put one finger on the glass, expecting to have to yank it away. Instead he was met with pleasant warmth that didn't grow to painful heat. He put his whole hand on, and the other, yet the glass still stayed the same heat as a perfect bath.

Eggsy's awe was interrupted by a growl from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Eggsy drew his hands back and whipped round to see Harry glaring at him from the doorway, haunches up and teeth bared. Harry started to advance. Eggsy felt the same rush of fear as the previous night and moved the side, hoping to get past him and run out the door. He'd be fine, he told himself. He was used to escaping danger.

Harry instead walked past him to the flame and stared at it scrutinisingly, walking around it and glancing back at Eggsy. He finally moved in front of it and growled again at Eggsy. He started to move towards to the door slowly.

"You have no business here. Why couldn't you follow a simple request? " Harry demanded, his voice rapidly getting louder until he roared, "Go away!"

Eggsy ran out of the room and didn't stop until he got to his room and closed the door as quickly as he could without waking Daisy. He leaned against it, breathing heavily for a while as he listened out for signs of Harry following him. When he heard nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief and got slowly back into bed. He lay there, heart hammering, until he finally fell into a light sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get a Captain Shakespeare (from Stardust) vibe coming from Merlin. I'm not sure if it's working or just looking like I'm trying to turn this into merhartwin. Which I have no problem with, but come on. It's not Merhartwin Secret Santa.  
> Also the plot has the same strength and number of plotholes as an actual Disney film, because I am apparently not good at long fics. I might as well put "enter musical number instead of actually eating because mundane stuff like basic humane functions is hard to write"  
> I swear my writing's not usually this much like a 13 year old's. Ah well. It picks up the pace next chapter.


	3. A Realisation

"Hold the grip with your dominant hand on top, like this." Merlin moved his hands so Eggsy could see what he meant. He moved his hands so his left one was next to the ... pommel, then moved his right so it fit into the space above.

"Okay, now hold it out a bit. Just above your navel. Good. Get into position. Good. Now," Merlin said, walking to stand in front of Eggsy. He stepped into an offensive stance and brought up sword.

"I'm going to teach you defensive moves first. They are the most important. So, steady your sword, use your left hand for power and your right for direction, and block me." Eggsy had all of 3 seconds to process before Merlin raised his sword and brought it back down. He pulled his own sword up so it clashed with Merlin's. The clang of metal on metal rang clear through the air and Eggsy quickly looked over to where Daisy was sat on a sheet on the grass, with a parasol Merlin had 'found'. She was still happily gnawing on a slice of apple, unperturbed. Merlin cleared his throat, making Eggsy turn back as he lowered his sword.

"You can't let anything distract you, Eggsy. That block wouldn't have been any use if I hadn't stopped," Merlin explained patiently. He walked closer, and pointed the  base of the blade on Eggsy's sword.

"This is the strongest part of the blade. This - " he pointed to the tip - "is the weakest. Block as close to the hilt as possible, and keep pushing with your arms. Don't lock them, though; you may need to immediately go on the offence. Now, ready to try again?" Eggsy checked his stance and muttered his assent. Merlin stepped back and raised his sword high again.

By the time Merlin called to stop, the sun was high above any of the trees surrounding them. Eggsy wiped his brow and set his sword down with a grateful sigh.

"You go wash, then join us in the dining hall. I'll take Daisy there," Merlin offered. Eggsy regarded him for a moment; he still wasn't sure about trusting anyone with Daisy. Though Merlin so far had proved to be nothing but helpful and showed no malice ... neither did Dean. Eggsy knew too well how that turned out. Still, Merlin already seemed trustworthy. Eggsy finally accepted and thanked him, before going to his room, picking up a shirt and going through to the bathroom next door. He quickly washed his face and changed his shirt; a bath before sleeping would suffice, he thought. 

As he walked out he was met with Harry pacing in the hallway outside his room. He stopped when he saw Eggsy come out and halt immediately, eyeing Harry wearily. He showed no sign of the anger he exploded with the previous night.

"May I have a word?" Harry asked cautiously. Eggsy narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he bit out. Harry's expression seemed to become apologetic - it was hard to tell on dragon's face - and he dipped his head slightly.

"I apologise if I scared you last night.  It's no excuse, but my anger got the better of me. I intended to make sure you never went there again, but that is ... not the way to do it. If you could accept my apology, could I join you for lunch?" he asked. Eggsy's brows went up in confusion; Harry apologised to him? It seemed incredibly out of character. But Harry started to turn away, and Eggsy blurted out:

"Of course." Harry smiled at him - or maybe he did, Eggsy still wasn't quite sure - and they walked together to the dining room.

Merlin kept glancing between the two of them as they ate, making Eggsy fight to keep his cheeks from reddening. Harry himself didn't say much, but when he did he was polite, exactly the opposite of Eggsy expectations. Although, it already felt strange with three people seated at the table (Eggsy had found a belt to keep Daisy in her own chair) and one dragon curled up and reaching his head over the side of the table to eat. As they finished, Harry finally cleared his throat and asked Eggsy what he did when he had spare time.

"Well, I usually don't get a lot, but I like reading. Um. To Daisy," Eggsy mumbled, suddenly nervous. Even his mates thought he was strange for wanting to go out of his way to be with his sister. Harry smiled again, however.

"Would you join me in the library? I'm sure Merlin won't mind letting you have some time off," he offered, turning to Merlin who agreed.

"Alright then." Eggsy picked Daisy up from her chair, wiping her fingers and face with a washcloth before settling her on his hip and walking out in the direction of the library. Harry followed close behind, making sure to keep out of the line of sight of Daisy.

When they reached the library, Eggsy made a beeline for a shelf in the far corner, taking out a book he'd seen in the bookshop back home. He settled down in one of the armchairs, put Daisy in his lap, opened the book and started to read aloud to her. The book certainly wasn't one for children, but he had found long ago that Daisy didn't need to understand the words to enjoy the calm of it. He noticed a few words in that Harry hadn't got a book of his own and was instead sitting to the side of Eggsy, staring at him. When he saw that Eggsy had noticed, he quickly switched his gaze to the book in Eggsy's hands, even though he could barely see a page from where he was. Eggsy moved so the book was in plain view for Harry and carried on. He was curious to find out what happened, that was all. It was like it was endearing at all.

"Harry, are you alright? Aren't you going to get a book?" Eggsy asked as he finished a paragraph. Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked away slightly.

"I'm quite as good at it as I used to be. I've fallen out of practice somewhat," he admitted slowly, refusing to make eye contact. Eggsy didn't show his surprise, and it wasn't much in the first place - Harry certainly didn't seem the type to read much. At least, not now. There was a sort of sadness about his admission belying that he missed reading. Eggsy instead invited him to come closer so he could see properly. Harry cautiously walked up so his breath tickled Eggsy's cheek, and looked over Eggsy's shoulder as he carried on reading, using his finger to follow where he was reading.

It felt oddly intimate, and yet, oddly comforting.

 

* * *

 

 

It became a routine easily; train with Merlin in the morning, read with Harry and Daisy in the afternoon. The castle quickly became familiar to him, as did those inside. Well, one in particular.

One morning after breakfast, Merlin told Eggsy to come with him and lead him upstairs and to the left, into the corridor of spare rooms. He stopped outside a door, making Eggsy almost walk into the back of him. Merlin wordlessly opened the door to reveal a room that, when Eggsy first saw it, was a dusty mess like all the others. Now it was set out like a proper bedroom; tidied and cleaned, a wardrobe and chest of drawers on opposite sides of a huge bed. There were two more doors on each side of the room.

"The door to the right is a bathroom. Follow me," Merlin said, smiling, and proceeded to walk through the door on the left. Eggsy followed him into a slightly smaller room, with a cot in the centre and toy dotted around the side.

"It's a room for Daisy," Merlin explained. Eggsy looked at him, eyes wide.

"Thank you," he started, but Merlin held up a hand.

"Don't thank me. I helped with some of it, but really ... it was Harry's idea." That made Eggsy's jaw drop; he had felt himself getting closer to Harry the past week, but he never suspected him to do something as big as this. Gratefulness immediately spread through him, along with another feeling he couldn't quite - or rather refused to - name. 

The feeling stayed with him the entire morning, making him think of Harry and how kind he had become, and distracted him enough that Merlin landed an easy hit for the first time in days.

Later, with Daisy on his lap and Harry on his shoulder, Eggsy's voice slowly trailed off as he read out about their newest story's hero saying goodbye to his mother before leaving on his quest. His thoughts turned to his own mother, suddenly struck with concern about her and guilt for not thinking of her until now.

"Something wrong, Eggsy?" Harry asked. Eggsy partially snapped out of head, his tone still absent-minded as he replied.

"I'd like to see my mother." Harry moved his head of Eggsy's shoulder and looked at him with confusion.

"Why don't you go see her? You could take one of the horses. I've seen some of your training; you could easily take on Dean now." Eggsy fought a blush at the thought of Harry watching him train, a feat easily done as the rest of his mind set to answer Harry' question. He found it surprisingly difficult, or rather, he found it difficult to admit to Harry exactly why. He knew now himself that it was because he wanted to stay there, with Harry, but how on earth could he voice that? He settled for a slow, murmured "I don't know". Harry paused for a moment.

"Well, I have something that may help you decide. Wait there a minute," he said, and left quickly. Eggsy waited patiently until Harry came back, balancing a pair of spectacle on his snout. Eggsy stared at them in disbelief.

"They can show you anyone in the world. Just put them on, tell them who you want to see and they'll show you," Harry explained. Eggsy looked at him dubiously, took them off Harry and out them on. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Show me my mother," he said, as clearly as possible. For a moment nothing happened, and Eggsy wondered if Harry was pulling his leg, before a mist came over the glasses. It cleared after a few seconds to show Eggsy's mother in the kitchen, hunched over the counter. She straightened up, turned around, and Eggsy could see a horrible bruise forming over her left eye. Eggsy's breath caught in sudden rage and his fist clenched so hard he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

"I need to go," he growled out, instantly ripped the glasses off and just about held himself back from throwing them across the room. He picked up Daisy and put her in his place as he stood up and turned towards Harry.

"Take care of Daisy until I get back, please." The request only served to confuse Harry further.

"You trust me enough to leave her in my care?" he asked.

"Yes, so don't prove me wrong," Eggsy replied as he started to move towards the door. Harry joined him quickly.

"But why?" Eggsy sighed and stopped at the door.

"I'll tell you when I get back," he said, and ran out.

Harry watched him leave, forcing down regret for giving him the glasses. It was the right thing to do, he reminded himself. He had no right to be selfish.

Merlin walked in, but his head was turned in the direction of the entrance.

"Where is Eggsy going?" he asked, eyeing Harry carefully.

"To his mother. I suspect Dean has something to do with it." Harry barely kept his voice from becoming a growl.

Merlin nodded in understanding as he replied: "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"He can handle himself. You've trained him well, he'll be fine." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"And you believe that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"...No."

"Then go after him!" Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I can't," he admitted, head hanging, "It will be too hard to say goodbye, then."

"Why's that?" Merlin prompted. Harry gave him a weak glare.

"Why do you think, Merlin?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this was originally the end of chapter 2, so if this chapter seems like all the plot is smushed into one, it is.  
> But most of that isn't due to the shift, haha.  
> At least Merlin fits more easily into his Captain Shakespeare role in this chapter. Unfortunately Harry's pride prevented me from writing a scene in which Merlin teaches Harry the waltz. Sad times.


	4. A Declaration

Eggsy stormed through the street, adrenaline and pure fury somehow not letting him feel any weariness. He'd traveled by horse; one had met him at the edge of the forest, unquestionably sent by Merlin, and had taken him through to the edge near the town. It had saved his energy, thankfully. He needed it now more than ever.

He reached the door of his house - something stopped him calling it home - and pounded on it with his fist. The door flew open to reveal Dean, whose frown deepened when he recognised Eggsy.

"what the hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded. His tone used send panic running through one of Eggsy's nerves, and part of him still wanted to turn tail right then, but he let an easy smirk fall on to his face.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Before Dean could react, Eggsy drew his fist back and drove it forward until it connected with Dean's face.

Dean stumbled back with a shout, clutching his eye in pain. Eggsy wrung his hand out, trying not to wince himself at the pain flowing from his knuckles. It would be hard to handle his sword now, he knew, but it was worth it to see the bruise forming on Dean's eye.

It was made even better when Dean went to lurch forward and was met with the tip of Eggsy's sword pressed to his chest. Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked up.

"You're going to regret that," he said, looking behind Eggsy pointedly, "ain't he, lads?" Eggsy turned to see Dean's 'friends' - lackeys would be a better word - gathered round, trying to look menacing. The effect was lost on Eggsy now, as he raised his sword again. He fought a returning smirk when they all tried to hide nervous glances.

He took a step forward, and they all instantly pulled out a small knife each. Eggsy scoffed, got into position, and thrust his sword towards the guy right in front of him. It prompted the others into action, and Eggsy let the new-found instincts taking over. Adrenaline began coursing through his veins at full throttle again as he dodged and jabbed. It had become second nature to him; he suspected his father must have been some kind of swordsman with the speed he picked the art up. 

He felt unstoppable, until suddenly he was, well, stopped. Pain exploded from his lower back as something hit it hard enough to send him to his knees and drop his sword. Eggsy had had to divide his energy between Dean's mates, unfortunately meaning they recovered quickly enough to kick his sword away and hold his arms behind his back. Dean walked out from behind him, but Eggsy's attention was drawn to a clatter to his right, as a broom hit the ground. He glared at it, turning the glare on Dean and cranking it up to full as he met his eye.

"Well then. First of, we all know you don't need these - " Dean said, and snatched the glasses off his face - "so what the hell they are they for?"

"You'd better let me go right this second. A dragon's coming, and you really don't want to be on his bad side when he does." In reality, Eggsy was certain Harry was still in the castle, completely unaware, but of course Dean and his friends didn't know that. He hoped it would scare them enough to do as he said, but it was unlikely. They were as thick and stubborn as a concrete wall, after all.

Sure enough, all it did was make them laugh in disbelief.

"Oh, of course, a dragon going to come and kill us all. Where is it then?" Dean asked, cackling.

"It's true!" Eggsy insisted, looking over the glasses waving about in Dean's hand, "Show me Harry!" The glasses immediately fogged up for a few seconds before clearing to show Harry. Eggsy could barely just make him out from the distance the constant movement, until Dean finally held them up to his face and saw Harry in them. His eyes widened comically, reminding Eggsy of his initial reaction to Harry so much he almost laughed.

"That's what they're for, okay? Now let me go before Harry arrives." Dean let his hands drop at that, and looked back to Eggsy with a frown.

"That's a thought ... why are you calling it Harry? Are that much of an idiot you'd name a dragon?" he asked judgingly. 

"He's my ... friend," Eggsy said slowly after a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. Dean sneered at him and motioned for the two men holding his arms back - and damn, they were getting sore - to lift Eggsy up to standing. They then turned him around and Dean held the front door open for them to chuck him onto the wooden floor of the hallway. His mum was there in an instant, helping Eggsy up and checking him over.

"Your son's finally gone off his rocker, Michelle. Guard him till I get back, alright? Us lads have got a dragon to kill," Dean said snidely, and started to leave.

Michelle watched from the window until he left his eyesight, then immediately carried on fussing over Eggsy, asking him a million questions a second about where he'd been, why was he back, where did he get a sword from, until his head was almost buzzing. Finally she asked, with a tone of panic making its way into her voice, where Daisy was.

"She's with Harry and Merlin," he explained, sighing slightly, "And you don't have to worry; I trust them, Mum. And I think ... with Harry, I think ..." He trailed off, unable to find the words or the courage to say them. Michelle, however, looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes and nodded.

"Well, then, let's go," she said, starting towards the door. Eggsy quickly got in front of her, wincing as he stood up and jogged to meet her. 

"Mum, it's too dangerous. Please stay," he pleaded, trying to catch her eye and plead with her that way too. She simply scoffed and raised any eyebrow when he finally locked eyes with her.

"I'll save my daughter, you save your Harry," she said simply, and walked out of the front door. And, well, who was Eggsy to argue with his mum?

 

* * *

 

Harry paced the room worriedly, occasionally glancing at the dying flame. He couldn't help but worry if something had happened to Eggsy. What would his mother do if he turned up at her doorstep with only one of her children?

His thoughts were interrupted by Merlin, knocking on the door once before poking his head round the door.

"Dean and his men are coming, Harry. They've got pitchforks, torches, the lot. And no, Eggsy isn't there. What do you want to do?" Merlin asked. Harry sighed and looked over to where Daisy was sat.

"Let them come. Hide Daisy. I'll be here," came the morose reply. Merlin sighed in return and agreed, picking up Daisy and walking out with her. Harry curled up by the glass jay, staring vacantly at it.

And it was due to this that he didn't see Merlin steadying himself at the door, drawing up all the power he had and settling it behind the door, waiting.

 

Michelle and Eggsy arrived at the castle just in time to see Dean and his friends break down the door and instantly get blown back several metres. They took the chance to run past the men lying on the floor and through to Merlin. Michelle took less then a second to take the castle in before she asked Merlin where Daisy was.

"In her room, guarded by a wall of my strongest magic that only I can through," came the reply. Michelle glanced at Eggsy, who nodded, trying the encourage her to believe him. She seemed to debate in her head for a little while, but as she saw the men started to get back up again, she quickly stepped over to stand next to Merlin.

"So, how can I help?" she asked. Satisfied that she'd trusted Merlin, Eggsy gave him a look they had began to use a lot. Merlin only caught his eye for a second before stating "West wing" and starting to tell Michelle what things to chuck at the men and what things to leave. Eggsy nodded and ran up the stairs so fast he almost tripped about five times.

 

 _Why couldn't people just let him sulk in peace?_ Harry thought, as his careful observation of the flame's descent into embers was interrupted again. Though this time demanded a lot more of his attention as a grappling hook smashed through the window and a large man followed, a wild look in his eye. He lunged at Harry, ho backed away slowly, not having the energy or the willpower to put much effort into avoiding the man. He started shouting at Harry, demanding why he wouldn't fight back. He managed to back Harry into a corner, and a triumphant grin starting to spread.

"Then again," he sneered, advancing slowly, "that just makes it easier to kill you." He raised the grappling hooks, and neither of them noticed the running footsteps until Eggsy collided with Dean, sending him only a few paces sideways. Eggsy stepped back quickly and threw his arms spread out in front of Harry. 

Harry stared him in shock. Eggsy coming back wasn't a surprise, but risking his life to protect Harry? It couldn't be because ... no, no chance. Harry glanced at the flame; it was barely two inches high now, and dying fast.

"You really have gone insane, haven't you? Why are you defending this creature, this ... monster?" Dean spat. Eggsy glared at him in defiance.

"There's only one monster in this room, and it's not Harry." The flame got even smaller, the blue in the centre starting to outweigh the orange.

"And I'm defending him - " the flame was purely blue now - "because - " Eggsy glanced at Harry, who was too busy staring at the flame giving it one last spark, before - "I love him." _poof_. The flame went out in a small cloud of smoke, but Harry's heart started to soar, even as Dean started cackling so hard he threw his head back. Eggsy watched him carefully, looking for any ways that he would attack again. 

Neither of them noticed Harry's change until they both heard the sound of a sword unsheathing behind Eggsy. A sword was pointed at Dean's chest - for the second time in an hour, Eggsy absently noted - and he followed it to a hand connected to an arm connected to a man in full armour, who lifted his helmet up with his free hand to reveal a face different but so familiar.

"Step away if you wish to keep your tongue." Eggsy startled; that was Harry's voice coming out this man, which must mean ... oh goodness, he was an idiot. He just couldn't believe it. They'd broken the curse!

"Look at you, acting all high and mighty. Now I may have little clue what just happened, but what I do know is that there ain't a dragon anymore, just some posh geezer in armour. If what I'm thinking is right, I'm guessing you will fallen a bit out of -" Dean was cut short by a vase smashed over his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious, revealing Michelle standing behind him, looking down on him with pride. She stepped over him and gave him a not-so-light kick to the stomach, then turned to Harry and Eggsy.

"Well then. I need to go hug my daughter until she screams at me and you two need to sort yourselves out. Though I'd suggest you relocate. This bastard spoils the mood somewhat," she said, then turned on the spot and left them by themselves. 

They both turned to each other, blushes rising as they tried to make eye contact. Eggsy held a sigh as he realised Harry's personality hadn't changed a bit, and stepped closer, feeling a smile start to spread. Harry returned the smile, but it was way too melancholy for Eggsy's liking.

"Visit me, maybe?" Harry asked shyly, barely meeting Eggsy's eyes. Eggsy laughed a little.

"From what, my room?" Harry frowned in confused, making Eggsy chuckle again.

"I'm not leaving, Harry," Eggsy explained. Harry only frowned more. As much he didn't like it, Eggsy had to admit it suited him more as a human than as a dragon.

"But you have your home back now. You don't have to worry about Dean." Eggsy sighed.

"That might be true for my mum, but _my_ home is here now. With you." That finally made Harry meet his gaze, as he searched for any small sign that Eggsy wasn't serious. He must have found none as he visibly relaxed, if only slightly, and his frown started to disappear.

"I meant what I said, Harry. I love you. Hell, I broke the curse with it!" Eggsy's grin started to falter, "I mean, if you want me to go back, I can, I ... " Eggsy stopped speaking as Harry shook his head quickly and brought his hands up to rest of Eggsy's arms.

"I love you too, Eggsy. That's the only way the curse could have broken. If you really want to stay here, then go ahead." Eggsy smiled again, and he stepped closer, winding his arms around Harry's neck.

"Well, even if we hadn't broken the curse, I can't properly kiss you as a dragon. So, if you'd let me, I'd really like to kiss you as a human. What do you think?" Eggsy asked, smirking as he lifted Harry's helmet off his head. Harry nodded silently, and barely had time to breathe before Eggsy pulled him down and covered Harry's lips with his.

They kissed sweetly and slowly, reveling in the moment and the knowledge that there was plenty of time in the future for kisses just like these, and ones of different kinds. Unfortunately, Harry had only just opened his mouth to allow Eggsy to deepen the kiss before the latter was moving back and wrinkling his nose. Suddenly concerned if he was the cause, Harry started to say something, but Eggsy beat him to it.

"Mum was right." he stated. Harry started to frown in confusion - he had a feeling it was going to be happening a lot  - until Eggsy elaborated, gesturing to Dean, still unconscious on the floor.

"That bastard does spoil the mood a bit," Eggsy said, grinning and moving backwards toward the door, still holding onto Harry's neck, "Let's go find somewhere else." He led them to the corridor outside, walking backwards and almost tripping over several times. 

"Now come here, you big loon," he said, and leaned forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I finished it at 3am so it's probably riddled with mistakes.  
> Thanks to my lovely friend for betaing, you're the best.  
> Also, I feel like the fic would suit an epilogue but I'm not sure on one. So, if you (the person whose gift this is) would like an epilogue, just say the word and I'll get right on one, no problem.


End file.
